Sorting Out your past
by Mushroomy
Summary: The Weasleys and Hermione find a letter addressed to Harry while helping cleaning out Godrics Hollow. They read it and find out how much his parents loved him. Please read, my first story ever!


Sorting out your past.

Summary: The Weasleys and Hermione find a letter addressed to Harry. They read it and find out just how much Harry's parents love him!

"So this is Harry's house?" asked Mrs Weasley looking around.

It wasn't that she had expected much, nor had the rest of them. They all knew this was the house in which Harry's parents had been murdered and that the house would be in ruins.

"Yes" Hermione answered. "It was covered in cobwebs when we arrived here. We've all cleaned up as much as we can but we do need a bit of help. That's why we've asked you round, surprise for Harry."

"That reminds me" said Fred

"Where is Harry?" finished George.

"He's gone to Hogwarts to talk to Professor McGonagall about one of the horcruxes"

"Oh"

They all fell into silence, taking in a new set of surroundings. The living room. The sofas were battered and torn, the dirtied red moth eaten and frayed. Around the fire place, shattered glass and crumpled pictures of Harry's parents lay on the rotting floor. Only one of the images were recognisable. The weasley's faces fell on the moving picture of Harry's parents. Both were smiling, Lily was holding a baby, which they knew as Harry, James had one arm round Lily and was using the others to support Harry, his hand gently caressing Harry's hair.

Ron coughed uncomfortably and the Weasleys were suddenly brought out of there trance.

"Sorry Ron"

"It's okay dad, we acted the same way."

"Okay how about we spit up and sort everything out? Asked Hermione once she got everyone's agreement she continued. "Okay, Ginny and Fred sort out Harry's parent's bedroom, Mrs Weas- I mean Molly and Ron can go to the kitchen, Mr- Arthur and me can go to the living room and George you can sort out the nursery!"

They all left, looking for the rooms.

Ginny and Fred entered Harry's parents' bedroom. The bed looked un-touched and crisp. They could tell that the bed used to be red. The wooden frame was splintering. The curtains, damp and dusty waved in the shattered window frame. How the bed remained looking neat and tidy, they had no idea. Maybe a spell that Harry's mother had performed years ago was still working.

Ginny looked around the room, as Fred started clearing out the wardrobe. It saddened her that this was the home Harry used to live in as a baby. And that his home was so easy destroyed.

"Ginny what's this?"

Ginny turned round to see Fred holding a battered box in his hands. She went over and gently took the box from his hands. She looked up at Fred who was looking at the box with interest. Hi glanced up and met her eyes, silently agreeing that they should show this to the rest of the family and Hermione. They made their way downstairs, George joining them on the way.

"Mum?" Ginny called "Everyone come here!"

She was joined quickly and everyone gathered around them as she set the box on the floor. She lifted the lid carefully and Mr Weasley inhaled sharply as they all lay eyes on the contents of the box.

Staring up at them, smiling, waving, laughing and in some cases kissing were pictures of Harry, James and Lily. Hermione and Mrs Weasley's eyes welled up with tears as Ginny gently passed round the pictures of Harry's past. Mrs Weasley caught sight of an envelope with the word Harry written across it.

"Ginny what's that?" she asked as a tear slid silently as she passed a picture of Baby Harry sleeping peacefully on his father's chest.

Ginny opened the letter and took out an aging peace of parchment. Clearing her throat she read out loud:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know we must seem like a distance memory to you, perhaps that might be a good thing. It must have been a long time since we began writing this in case we didn't make it through this war. We know in our hearts that you would have made us so proud. Right now, you'll fast asleep in your crib and our hearts swell as soon as we think of you which is all the time._

_Because you're reading this letter, it means that we are no longer there. But that does not mean we don't love you. We've missed seeing you grow into the Brave, amazing and loving boy that you are. Missed you crying, laughing, and shouting. And would have missed telling you off but please know that we were always there through the good and bad times throughout your life. We've been with you through everything, and we'll always will be and we are proud to have known you, and feed you. And proud that you were ours. _

_Always be yourself, we'll love you forever._

_Mum and dad. _

Tears dripped freely from everyone's eyes. Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around Mrs Weasley. Fred and George put their arms around their sister and Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. They stayed like that letting the impact of James and Lily's words wash over them.

"What's going on?" came a voice behind them.

They all turned around to find Harry Potter standing in the doorway. Ginny got up and hugged him gently.

"We've come to help!"

"Oh." Harry said "Thanks, let me show you around."

No-one had the heart to tell him, they knew where everything was. They all got up, composing themselves and followed him out the room.

_Help him sort out his past._


End file.
